Halloween Magic
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Future AU. Dark and Link meet on Halloween, and moyrn the loss of the greatness Hyrule once was. Feelings old and new are awakened, and sometimes fighting really isn't worth it all in the end. Rated T for mentions of sex, kissing, and general hotness.


**Halloween Magic: A Dark Link/Link fic**

**A/N: So this is my second try at this pairing, and I hope it is better than the other.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, kissing, mentions of sex. Set in a future AU.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It was a cool Fall night. The leaves rustled in the chilled wind, and the orange moon hung large and low in the dark sky. October was at its end, Halloween being celebrated at every corner.

Dark's breath fogged, showing in the contrast between the night and the streetlight he leaned against. He hugged his jacket closer to him, zipping the black material together to his chest. The cold itself didn't bother him. The wind wasn't just wind though. It carried corrupted magic with it, like the rest of this placed did. It made him physically sick, the taint fighting with the purity of his own magic. True, his magic was dark, but it was true magic, strong. Besides, he didn't kill people or anything of that sort: he just liked to cause some mischief. He smiled, fangs rubbing against his lips. He quickly scaled a tree, waiting. It was play time.

The blonde shivered. He could still hear the pounding music and drunken slurs in his ears. He hadn't wanted to go to at all. He had been literally dragged by some people in his neighborhood. He grinned, hearing sirens blare. He had made sure to call the police before he left. He hoped everyone there was arrested, they were all pathetic people. He stopped under a streetlight, breathing in deep. He gagged though, covering his mouth. While the air was free of sweat and booze, it was filled with bad magic. He looked around through watering eyes, startled to find himself so close to the one place he had always swore to avoid.

The ruins and graveyard of Hyrule Temple.

The magic of the place had decayed over time, corruption bleeding into it. He scowled, angry at the people who dared to call this place home. It was horrible, the lack of care these people showed. Of course, they were so inattentive to magic they probably didn't even realize it.

Suddenly, something caught his eye in the tree next to him. He crouched down, staring back into the two crimson eyes watching him with a frown.

"You feel it too." He blinked, but didn't move otherwise. Dark slowly crawled from the tree, sitting at its base and gesturing towards the graveyard.

"The taint. You feel it, don't you?" Blue eyes stared at him, confused and mistrusting. Sighing, Dark waved his hand, silver crackles of magic flickering over it. The blonde suddenly could breath, a bubble of silver light surrounding them both.

"Aye... I feel it... Rinku." Dark smiled, eyes becoming half lidded.

"Ah, it has been a while since I have been called that, Link." Link gave a short laugh, turning his head away.

"Perhaps because I am the only one to know it? In this time, it seems all we have is each other." Dark frowned, nodding. They were silent, listening to the screams of teens and squealing tires. Link stared at the silver bubble, reaching out to touch it. His fingers passed through it like a veil of water, crackling. Drawing his hand back, he watched his hand glow golden before pressing back to it. The bubble hummed, tingling his palm. The light turned white, brightening as the two energies merged slightly. Both Hylians stared, transfixed.

"Why are we always fighting, Link." The blonde elf shrugged, slowly pulling his hand back. It stayed white before turning back to gold, then fading completely.

"We just do. It is what you were created for, originally."

"Aye, but I have died and been reborn many times sense then. I would like to think I have changed sense then. You obviously trust me enough to sit here with me, when you easily could have fled."

"It is against my nature to flee. Besides," He made eye contact, smiling. "nothing dealing with you is ever easy." Dark smirked, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Want to see how hard I can get." Link laughed, tilting his head back.

"As much as I would, I believe the sidewalk is not the appropriate place."

"Then we should leave, shouldn't we?" Link stopped laughing, brow furrowing. He looked at Dark, puzzled. He sat with his legs crossed, hands in his lap and a serious expression on his face. Link gulped.

"You are serious?" He was quiet, and a little scared. Dark nodded, then stood, reaching out to him.

"Please..." He added, whispering almost. The Hylians ears twitched, having heard the plea. He looked at the hand, then very slowly reached and grabbed it. The second their hands fully connected, he felt as though he was flying at impossible speeds, and when he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) he found himself in front of his house. He glared at Dark beside him.

"You could have warned me." Dark only smiled, dragging him into the apartment by their still connected hands.

"What is it with you and the forest anyway?" Link smiled slightly. The forest had been cut down long ago, but the land where it once stood still felt like home to him. The door shut behind him, startling him out of his musings. Dark walked straight to his bedroom, releasing his hand as he went to sit on the bed.

"And you just automatically know the way to my bedroom?" His smile grew, and stood, walking to the blonde. He placed his forehead against the other's, looking completely relaxed at the close contact.

"I know you Link. I always have, and always will." He pressed their lips together softly, and they both sighed into the contact. It was a slow dance, their lips caressing each other's smoothly until Dark gently probed at the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Link opened his mouth, inviting the other in and raising one hand to press against the back of his head. The other hand grabbed a fistful of the black jacket where it rested against his collar bone. Dark's hands had a bruising grip on his hips, the heat searing against his skin. Dark moaned, leading the blonde to the bed. He removed his jacket and Link's, before falling onto the bed in a moaning heap of lusty passions.

Dark opened his eyes to the sun rising. He sat up, the sheets pooling in his lap. He looked out the window, then at the blonde that lay asleep beside him. He rubbed his fingers gently against the bite mark on his shoulder, possessive and protective of his little Hylian. With a groan, Link stirred and turned to face his lover, eyes barely open. He pulled himself over a bit and wrapped his arms around the other, leaning his head over his chest. Dark ran his fingers through slightly tangled hair, humming quietly under his breath. They sat peacefully together, taking turns humming the different songs they could remember from their past adventures. They fell into silence, Dark lying back and dragging Link with him.

"... good morning Rinku." It was said in their original language. It wasn't even Old Hylian; it was the language of magic itself.

"Good morning Link." He kissed his temple, nuzzling against his hair and inhaling the purely "hero" scent that he always gave off.

"... sleep in?" Dark looked down at the adorable Hylian, eyes barely open and staring up at him. Dark turned them onto their sides, pressing the Hylian as close to him as possible.

"Of course."

**Well, it definitely turned out better then the other one. So: good? bad? Please give me your impute if you think of something that could make it better! Review please!**


End file.
